


New Friends

by kidny27



Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Barbie of Swan Lake (2003), The Barbie Diaries (2006)
Genre: Barbie Dolls, Barbie References, Gen, Inspired by Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004), Song: I Am a Girl Like You (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidny27/pseuds/kidny27
Summary: Barbie tells Skipper the story of her friend Courtney and how she made so many friends in no time, however, are all of them as good as they seem to be?
Relationships: Barbie Roberts & Sisters, Barbie Roberts & Skipper Roberts
Series: Barbie in a Spooky Techy Adventure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756570
Kudos: 3





	New Friends

The place was a wonder, a beautiful pearl away from everything. Every breath you took was unique and refreshing, you could easily feel the vast and variant scents of the native herbs and plants. It was amazing, all that she had imagine and even more. It wasn't the largest island, but it was large enough to get lost. Luckily for Courtney, if she got lost she wouldn't lack fun or energy. Her new friend was the living definition of energy, she was so full of it that even after all of her classes she still had some sparks for goofing around and make some jokes; you could never get bored around her.

Her name was Meiling, she was an art student while Courtney was part of the science program. There were not too many things they had in common apart from loving arts and being roommates, however, It didn't take long for them to become closer. They did everything together, from waking each other up in the mornings, to brush their teeth just before sleeping; sometimes they even took Courtney's bot puppy out for an evening walk. Whatever it was, it was amazing, and getting Mei friends into the party was something else. Each one of them added some extra spice to air, they shared the same charisma and were unique in their own way.

Courtney really loved to be around them, she spent way more time in the art department than in the science laboratories. That was something her fellow classmates couldn't avoid noticing. She was expected to be fully committed to her classes and more important to the semester project; but there she was, joining those art kids in their foolish games. Smart people must be around smart people they believed, and they were ready to help her get rid of those useless distractions that were only cramping her.


End file.
